Ifrit
Ifrits are a species of jinn able to control fire. Appearance Male Ifrits have orange skin, small horns on their heads, and hair that is made of fire. Female Ifrits have large,curved horns, wild flame like hair, and large claws and a spaded tail. Their upper bodies appear to be molten rock with lava seeping through. The females also have the ability to levitate. The male and female Ifrits both have the ability to shape-shift. Females prefer to change into human females while the males prefer something more powerful. Therefore, male Ifrits tend to shape-shift into something like a monstrous wolf. The fur of the beast form is like a wildfire, constantly flickering and sparking with embers. Large black horns protrude from the wolf’s back, shoulders, and head. Wolf Male Ifrit.jpg Male Ifrit.jpg Female Ifrit.jpg Full credit to the artists. Military The Ifrit’s military power is impressive; their cities boast a massive army with at least 67,000 soldiers. Male and female Ifrits are allowed to join the forces. Their armor is eastern styled light and heavy armor which is normally made of black leather and bronze. The helmets are tailored to the individual ifrit’s horns. If one has large horns that would push the helmet off, the helmet is given holes for the horns to fit through. Some of the Ifrits who have accomplished great feats in battle are often rewarded with armor and ranks befitting of them. For instance, if one has been the leader of several successful military campaigns they will be given the title of Ember Shard Commander or Ice Flame Centurion, depending on the tribe. The armor that goes along with said title will bear the sign of the sultan and will be made of steel, iron of Scorchsteel, a metal that seems like iron but has the strength and durability of steel. Scorchsteel is also used for the wolf form of male ifrits. Culture The Ifrits give fire a physical form, much like their cousins, the Ignis. The Ifrit society is similar to Arabic culture, with several tribes and clans. The main tribes are the Ice Flame and Ember Shard ifrits. The rulers of each tribe are sultans or, to those who see the Ifrits as demons, arch-demons. The Ifrits live in massive underground cities, their buildings built with the surrounding rocks instead of clearing them completely away. The Ifrits themselves are very skilled with blades, smithing, and fire magic. When someone enters, the heat of the city hits them instantly; fires from the forges blaze at every corner and in every market. The warmth is a comfort to the jinns but not so for any visitors, who find it hotter than the desert. The Ifrits have a very high sense of honor. Never will an Ifrit kill an unarmed foe and never will an Ifrit kill for pleasure. If an Ifrit does break this code, he or she will be banished from the city and tribe they are from, given a set of armor, 200 gold, and enough provisions for 4 weeks. Then it is up to the banished Ifrit to survive on their own. The Ifrits, besides making a profit off of weapon and armor smithing, also bring in most of their revenue from the gladiator fights. Visitors come from all around to see the impressive fights in an ever-shifting arena so no two fights are the same. Not only do people pay to watch these fights but warriors pay to be in them as a way to test their mettle. Category:Species Category:Cap Zeus' Species